


in the grim dark hours

by youngwitchin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Degradation, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, im very very bad at tagging, le$bians, no beta we die like men, yelena have sex with me challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwitchin/pseuds/youngwitchin
Summary: “Excuses, excuses,” Yelena pulled away from your touch, returning to caring for her weapon.“But I’m here now,” you got on your tippy-toes so that you could whisper in her ear, “And I’m not wearing anything under this nightgown.”The blonde scoffed. “Is that supposed to move me? You’re gonna have to try a little harder.”
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	in the grim dark hours

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is what i like to call a speedrun fic, where i take my sleep medication and then see how much i can write before it knocks me out. i'm absolutely ashamed of this fic but DAMN it's kinda hot. see y'all in hell ig 
> 
> fifty bucks to whoever has the guts to read this to my mother at my funeral 
> 
> thanks for reading! please enjoy

You tiptoed carefully through the dimly lit corridors of the Scout Regiment’s base, mindful of every time your foot fell on the stone floors. The guards were stationed few and far between at this time of night, and those that were on duty tended on the sleepier side, making it substantially easier for you to slip about unnoticed. 

When you rounded the corner of the hallway leading to the upper command’s barracks, you spotted her. She leaned against the wall under the flickering light of a lamp, legs crossed beneath her. The firelight danced across her skin, casting her blonde hair and pale skin in tones of orange. Those dark eyes were as heavily lidded as ever, studying something in her hand. You found that she was cleaning her gun, which she was never seen without, meticulously, long fingers draped across the handle as she scrubbed the inside of the barrel with a handkerchief. 

“Yelena,” you whispered, approaching the lanky woman. 

“Little late, aren’t you, Y/N?” She looked you up and down leisurely, a smile playing on her lips already. “Am I that unimportant?” 

You grabbed the sleeve of her blazer, tugging at it so that her eyes came back up to look at your face. “I’m sorry. The others got into a game of spin the bottle, and they didn’t go to sleep until Levi came in threatening their heads.” 

“Excuses, excuses,” Yelena pulled away from your touch, returning to caring for her weapon. 

“But I’m here now,” you got on your tippy-toes so that you could whisper in her ear, “And I’m not wearing anything under this nightgown.” 

The blonde scoffed. “Is that supposed to move me? You’re gonna have to try a little harder.” 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day. I almost fell in the courtyard when I saw you doing strength training.” 

Yelena remained unphased, now polishing the trigger of her pistol. 

“I touched myself in the washroom earlier, with you on my mind.” 

This caught her attention. Folding the handkerchief to place into her suit’s pocket, Yelena snaked her then free hand down your front to cup you. “Oh? Was it something like this?” She pushed your gown up to find that you’d been telling the truth about being bare underneath. 

“Yes, yes, and then - ” you stopped mid-sentence as Yelena swiped a lean finger between your hips. “Right. Like - like that.” 

“I know how this works, Y/N,” she chuckled, “although it’s cute when you try to boss me around, however unsuccessfully.”

Yelena used her left forearm, still clutching her pistol in hand, to swivel you around until your back was up against the stone wall. You were grateful that she’d been perched under a lamp, as the fire had warmed the stone behind your back, making the experience a bit more comfortable for you. She crowded into your space, leaving heated kisses on your neck as she worked slow circles over your clit with the pad of her right pointer finger. Your face flushed at the affection you were receiving. A low groan left your lips as Yelena sucked a mark onto your collarbone, just below the neckline of your gown.

“So pretty when you’re like this, you know. I ought to tie you to a bed and never let you leave. My pretty little thing to play with whenever I feel like it.” 

You panted. “Yelena, I - can you,” you angled your hips upwards in an attempt to encourage her finger down.

Her finger dipped lower, circling your entrance tauntingly. “I’ll bet you want me to fuck you, huh?” 

“Y-yes, please,” you urged. You were beyond the point of shame, to be honest, given the maddening rhythm she was dragging you out with. 

“Aw, Y/N,” Yelena cooed sardonically, “Only sluts get fucked like that, baby. And you’re not a slut, are you?” 

Your face screwed up as she pushed the tip of her finger in, only to pull it out before even the first knuckle made it inside. She would only continue to tease you if you didn’t break now. You knew this first hand - you’d been the subject of Yelena’s sexual gratification for several odd months. After your fair share of nights spending hours resisting, you knew better than to feel shame in asking nicely. 

“Yes, I’m a slut, Yelena. I’m your slut, please.” 

A pleased smile came over her face, eyes lighting up fanatically. “Well, then that changes everything. But don’t you think I can do better for, as you say, my slut?” 

Pulling back a bit, you looked at her confusedly. Better? Had she finally gotten one of those toys she spoke of having in Marley imported? 

Then, Yelena ran the barrel of her pistol down your face. “If I’m correct, this is at least one, maybe two inches longer than my fingers. All the better to reach inside and satisfy you with, isn’t that right, baby?”

You gulped. The thought of letting her fuck you with her weapon - well. It was unsafe, for sure. Potentially unsanitary, as well, although you supposed she had just finished cleaning it, and Yelena was never one to half-ass cleaning her beloved gun. Despite all the elements of danger at hand, you couldn’t deny the way your toes curled at the idea. There was something undeniably interesting about allowing Yelena to open you up with the same instrument she’d used to take lives. It put a tremor in your chest, although you struggled to discern if this was good or bad. 

“I guess there’s only one way to find you,” you responded, eyes wide as you struggled to conceal your anxiety. 

“I suppose you’re right,” she traced your curvature with the cool metal tip, “Don’t worry your sweet head, baby. I’ll be extra careful not to squeeze the trigger, as long as you’re good.” 

Yelena brought the barrel down to where her right hand was, moving it out of the way to make room for the new intrusion. She pushed the tip between your folds, loving the gasp that parted your lips at the touch of cold steel against your hot core. 

“Why don’t stop wasting my time and go ahead and start begging?” 

You chose not to do so with your words. Instead, you grabbed Yelena by the chin, using the wall as leverage to push yourself up into her - it definitely helped that she’d been leaning down for some time so that she didn’t have to speak so loudly for you to hear her. Firmly, you pressed your wet lips against hers. It didn’t take long for Yelena to take control of the kiss, pushing her tongue into your mouth to leave you drooling at her ministrations. 

When you broke away, she brought her hand up to cup your cheek. You leaned into the motion, grateful for any ounce of attention from the willowy woman. “Well, since you’ve been so nice.”

She pushed the pistol’s tip up into you and you began to see stars. The barrel was ridged in a way that fingers were not, pressing against your insides in a way that made you feel delirious. A shaky breath escaped you as you pushed your hips down, encouraging Yelena to move. 

Beginning to push the weapon into you in earnest, Yelena leaned down further to continue her assault on your neck. “Do you like being fucked with my gun? Does it make you feel like the desperate slut you are?” She bit down harshly against your neck, angling her pistol at the same time, making you cry out in a combination of pleasure and pain.

It continued this way for a while, with Yelena eventually bringing her spare hand down to rub your clit while she fucked you. The hallway filled with the sounds of you being absolutely demolished. You at least had the decency to bury your cries into the taller woman’s chest, although there was only so much her skin could muffle. 

You were increasingly aware of your approaching climax, fingers gripping Yelena’s shoulder blades with a strength that would definitely leave bruises. 

“You’re close, aren’t you? You always cry out like that when you’re about to snap,” Yelena’s motion didn’t slow as she taunted you. “It’s okay, baby, you can cum.” 

Soon thereafter, you did just as you’d been told. Your entire body spasmed as the band inside you snapped. You were incredibly grateful to the wall behind you and Yelena’s body pushing you against it, otherwise you likely would have lost all power in your legs and fallen to the ground in that moment. 

“Good girl,” Yelena praised as she pulled back. 

Without much ambling, Yelena drew back, placing her gun in her back pocket as she did so. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said before taking off down the hall. 

You sighed as you leaned heavily into the stone wall. Yelena was hardly one for after care, thus she was quick to depart once her needs had been fulfilled. Still, as you caught your breath, you didn’t doubt her promise for a moment - either she would seek you out tomorrow, or she would give you a time and place to seek her out. As fickle as Yelena could be, her fixation with you didn’t much sway. 

A smile came onto your face as you imagined what the two of you could get up to tomorrow night. With Yelena around, it was sure to be no good. Thankfully, this was just how you liked it.


End file.
